galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Zeo
'Power Rangers Zeo' One fateful day, Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth and turn back time, reverting the Rangers into powerless children. While the Alien Rangers and a restored Billy defended the Earth, the children went to different points in time to retrieve a piece of the Zeo Crystal, which was shattered and scattered throughout time by the Rangers themselves. Upon their return, the Zeo Crystal was reassembled, and its power was used to restore the planet back to normal. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger 'Power Rangers Zeo Logo' Zeo Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Power Rangers Zeo Rangers' 'Power Rangers Zeo Rangers' Prz-red.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prz-pink.jpg|Katherine Hillard Prz-blue.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Prz-gold.jpg|Trey of Triforia Jason Lee Scott Prz-yellow.jpg|Tanya Sloan Prz-green.jpg| Adam Park Prz-auric.jpg|Auric the Conqueror 'Power Rangers Zeo Ranger Form' 'Rangers Season Zeo 4' 'Power Rangers Zeo Rangers Names Photos' Tommy Oliver4.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Zeo Katherine Hillard3.jpg|Katherine Hillard Katherine Hillard 2 Zeo Rocky DeSantos3.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Rocky DeSanton 2 Zeo Trey of Triforia.jpg|Trey of Triforia Jason Lee Scott3.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Jason Lee Scott 2 Zeo Tanya Sloan2.jpg|Tanya Sloan Tanya Sloan 2 Zeo Adam Park3.jpg|Adam Park Adam Park 2 Zeo Auric.jpg|Auric the Conqueror 'Allies' *Alien Rangers *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Billy Cranston *Emily *Ernie *Bluk And Skull 'Villains' *King Mondo *Quenn Machina *Prince Sprocker *Orbus *Prince Gasket *Archerina *Louie Kaboom 'Weapons' * Golden Power Staff * Zeo Cannon * Zeo Blaster - (Power Sword, Power Hatchets, Power Axes, Power Double Clubs, ) * Power Disc * Power Double Clubs * Power Axes * Power Hatchets * Power Sword * Zeo Blade * Zeo Pistol 'Gear' * Defender Wheel * Zeo Jet Cycles * Super Zeo Gems * Zeo Crystal * Zeonizers 'Megazord' * Zeo Ultrazord warrior mode * Zeo Ultrazord carrier mode * Super Zeo Megazord * Zeo Mega Battlezord * Zeo Megazord 'Zords' * Warrior Wheel * Super Zeozord I * Super Zeozord II * Super Zeozord III * Super Zeozord IV * Super Zeozord V * Pyramidas * Red Battlezord * Zeozord I * Zeozord II * Zeozord III * Zeozord IV * Zeozord V 'Episodes' #'A Zeo Beginning, Part I' #*The Machine Empire take over. Zedd & Rita leave. Power Chamber is introduced. #*'In the aftermath of the Command Center’s destruction, the Power Rangers frantically search the debris for any sign of Zordon or Alpha. They find neither, but stumble on a miracle in the form of the Zeo Crystal. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd’s celebrations are cut short by a coup on their lunar palace courtesy of The Machine Empire.' #'A Zeo Beginning, Part II' #*The Rangers get their new Zeo powers. #*'The teens begin to learn more of the Zeo Crystal powers whilst The Machine Empire prepare for their first strike on Earth, sending a spearhead of Cogs to test the defenses. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd try to escape the wrath of The Machine Empire.' #'The Shooting Star' #*'Tanya’s boyfriend, Shawn, intends to cheat on his exams rather than study to preserve his position as captain of the football team. Meanwhile, King Mondo escalates the scales and unleashes the monstrous Staroid to demolish Angel Grove.' #'Target Rangers' #*'Rocky develops a romantic interest in his study partner as they work on a new video game. King Mondo dispatches his Cogs to take the program with the intent on applying it to his new machine, Silo.' #'For Cryin' Out Loud' #*'Tommy & Katherine are given the responsibility of looking after a baby for a day, a youngster named Joey, whose persistent crying causes havoc when it is magnified ten fold by the Machine Empire’s latest product, Boohoo The Clown.' #'Rangers In The Outfield' #*'Tanya’s egotistical boyfriend Shawn, rears his head again when he begins to resent Tanya’s superb ability at pitching the ball, which soon leads to her being signed to his team.' #'Every Dog Has His Day' #*'A talented police tracking dog called Smokey is looked after by Katherine, but Smokey’s instincts lead both of them to uncover a meticulous drilling operation conducted by The Machine Empire.' #'The Puppet Blaster' #*'King Mondo corrupts Puppetman, a machine that entertains children, and has him hypnotize the children of Angel Grove.' #'Invasion Of The Ranger Snatchers' #*'Whilst serving as movie extras in the filming of a new theatrical science fiction adventure, the Zeo Rangers find their lives on the verge of a permanent cut when Prince Sprocket intends to use them in his newest production.' #'Graduation Blues' #*Billy graduates from high school and goes to Aquitar briefly. #*'Billy is left with new choices in life due to a very early graduation.' #'A Few Bad Seeds' #*'Rocky’s new botany experiment creates a plant that can consume metal. When Skull steals part of his creation in an attempt to bring his own work up to speed, both are transformed into monsters by King Mondo, whose mark leaves on Rocky, mutating him into a plant hybrid.' #'Instrument Of Destruction' #*'King Mondo schemes to capture a mysterious Piano Player who keeps to the shadows at Angel Grove High, and plays the piano from music class after hours.' #'Mean Screen' #*Billy plans to return. #*'The Zeo Rangers rely on fellow classmate Raymond to aid them in preventing King Mondo’s attempts to hack into every major computer network in the entire city with the aid of the monstrous computer Mean Screen.' #'Mr. Billy's Wild Ride' #*Billy returns to Earth. #*'Returning home after settling his affairs on Aquitar, Billy’s’ship is knocked off its’ trajectory by King Mondo, leaving Billy trapped and spiraling towards the Machine Sky Base.' #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I' #*'Reeling from a heartbreaking letter from Kimberly, the Zeo Rangers take a distraught Tommy to a ski lodge retreat.' #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part II' #*'Tommy & Heather become more than fond of one another as the Zeo Rangers ski lodge break continues, and they arrange more social outings. But with Robo Cupid on the loose, Tommy is called to deal with her threat. However, King Mondo isn’t finished disrupting his social life as he is quick to deploy another creation, Defoliator.' #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part III' #*'The Zeo Rangers battle Defoliator in Angel Grove and cease his rampage temporarily, but he proves to be made of sterner steel. Katherine decides to help out Tommy with his difficult interactions with Heather and arranges a dinner date for the two,' #'Inner Spirit' #*David, Tommy's long-lost brother is introduced. #*'Tommy begins having nightmares connected to his encounter with Native American True Of Heart during the Zeo Sub-Crystal Quest, as the Red Zeo Ranger tries to make sense of the nightmares, he encounters Sam Trueheart, who looks strangely familiar to him.' #'Challenges' #*'Tommy, seeking answers from Sam Trueheart, returns to the mountains outside Angel Grove, but Tommy soon finds himself on a vision quest, and driven towards a mysterious young stranger who is connected heavily to his past.' #'Found And Lost' #*'Tommy discovers the truth about Sam Trueheart’s young son David, and together they complete a mystical Arrowhead they each own a part of. David explains that the Arrow contains great powers, and cannot fall into the hands of the forces of evil, which King Mondo happens to soon learn, and makes preparations to take it, even if it means capturing David to do so.' #'Brother, Can You Spare An Arrowhead?' #*'Tommy tracks down David, held captive in a mysterious cave, but is confronted by King Mondo, who demands the Arrowhead be given to him before he releases Tommy’s brother.' #'Trust In Me' #*'Rocky attempts to befriend a stubborn blind karate expert named Penny. The Machine Empire deploys a defector monster to Earth who befriends Rocky, unaware of his true intentions to lure him into a devastating trap.' #'It Came From Angel Grove' #*'Adam experiences a nightmarish scenario as he falls asleep watching monster movies.' #'Bulk Fiction' #*'Bulk’s infatuation with the daughter of a high ranking officer soon puts both his, Skull’s & Lt. Stone’s careers in jeopardy.' #'Song Sung Yellow' #*'Tanya’s potential new singing career divides her time between fulfilling an ambition and serving as a Power Ranger.' #'Game Of Honor' #*'Tanya’s ex-boyfriend, Shawn challenges Adam in a major martial arts exhibition fight. But the martial artist has in his possession a trump card in the form of a Machine Empire cloaking device he has stumbled on.' #'The Power Of Gold' #*The Gold Ranger is introduced. #*'A mysterious object is detected arriving within our galaxy, but it’s origins are unknown. The path is set for the arrival of a new ally with the power to tip the balance of good against evil, the mysterious Gold Ranger.' #'A Small Problem' #*'Prince Sprocket traps Tommy & Katherine in the middle of the desert outside Angel Grove and shrinks them down to the size of ants to face a gruesome tarantula.' #'Oily To Bed, Oily To Rise' #*'Whilst out surfing, the Zeo Rangers discover a vast amount of toxic waste is heading towards the waters.' #'Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers' #*'After attacking the Zeo Rangers with Cogs nonstop for two weeks to make them exhausted, King Mondo sends Somnibot to Earth, and she begins putting everyone to sleep.' #'Do I Know You?' #*'The Gold Ranger’s identity continues to plague the Zeo Rangers, and they resolve to find a way of deducing it.' #'Revelations Of Gold' #*Trey is revealed to be the Gold Ranger. Zedd & Rita return from exile. #*'The Gold Ranger comes under fire from the Vorax Bounty Hunters, who succeed in shooting down Pyramidas after a long pursuit in space. Crash landing on Aquitar, his powers become unstable as his health fails him and his identity is revealed as Trey Of Triforia.' #'A Golden Homecoming' #*Jason returns to take on the power of the Gold Ranger. #*'Trey, having split himself into three versions of himself to begin the slow process of regaining his full health, an heir to the Golden Powers must be chosen.' #'Mondo's Last Stand' #*King Mondo is destroyed. #*'Rocky begins to feel as if he’s no longer needed with Jason now back with the team. King Mondo takes possession of the powerful sword that grants him incredible strength and uses it to begin an attack on Angel Grove.' #'Bomber In The Summer' #*Louie Kaboom is introduced. #*'Ernie opens up a beach side club that gets ransacked by a biker gang. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd sends a monster named Louie Kaboom to take over The Machine Empire.' #'Scent Of A Weasel' #*'A mishap caused by a bungling Skull inspires Queen Machina to create a machine that will disperse a stench so overwhelming, the Zeo Rangers will not be able to overcome it in battle.' #'The Lore Of Auric' #*Auric is introduced. #*'After Louie Kaboom locates the Lost Tiki Of Auric, Aisha sends Tanya the key to the tiki and a map to Mysterio Island.' #'The Ranger Who Came In From The Gold' #*'Bulk & Skull stumble on the Midas Hound, a machine creature which can turn everything it touches to gold, including living people.' #'The Joke's On Blue' #*Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina are introduced. Louie Kaboom is destroyed. #*'Bulk & Skull compete with rival detectives to corral a notorious practical joker who is wreaking havoc on Angel Grove. Louie Kaboom’s grip on the Machine Empire is threatened when King Mondo’s estranged elder son Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina return.' #'Where In The World Is Zeo Ranger 5?' #*'Prince Gasket schemes to destroy and divide the Zeo Rangers. First he captures Tommy as he cruises the waves of Angle Grove Lake, then he sends Cruel Chrome to finish the Zeo Rangers off.' #'King For A Day, Part I' #*'Tommy is successfully manipulated through a mind-altering device and is slowly convinced by Prince Gasket he is the leader of the Machine Empire, sworn to defend truth and justice against the forces of the insidious Power Rangers.' #'King For A Day, Part II' #*'Tommy decides to finish Jason off himself and confronts him in the Machine Arena, Bulk & Skull find themselves transported to the Machine Arena and assist in a prisoner’s escape.' #'A Brief Mystery Of Time' #*'The Zeo Rangers become trapped in a dangerous game of “cause and effect” thanks to a time paradox created by Prince Gasket.' #'A Mystery To Me' #*'Prince Gasket traps the Zeo Rangers one by one as they play a game of whodunit. Katherine is ultimately left alone to contend with Archerina.' #'Another Song And Dance' #*'Queen Machina alters the frequency of Tommy & Tanya’s vocal chords, preventing them from speaking in any form but in a musical overture.' #'Rangers Of Two Worlds, Part I' #*Alien Rangers Teamup. Billy is extremely aged. King Mondo is repaired. #*'After Billy starts rapidly aging, both the Machine Empire & Rita & Zedd send down monster to destroy the Zeo Rangers.' #'Rangers Of Two Worlds, Part II' #*Alien Rangers Teamup. Billy leaves to Aquitar to be healed and to live. #*'The Zeo Rangers use the Super Zeo Megazord to halt the advance of the maverick, out of control Zeo Megazord. Billy’s aging problem continues to spread out of control, and he is forced to depart for Aquitar to receive medical treatment. The arrival of the remaining Aquitian Rangers sets the stage for both Power Ranger groups joining forces against an army of Cogs.' #'Hawaii Zeo' #*'Prince Gasket & Archerina are manipulated by Prince Sprocket into attacking the Zeo Rangers as giants.' #'Good As Gold' #*Trey returns to take on the Gold Ranger Powers. Zedd & Rita destroy the Machine Empire. #*'Jason becomes the target of The Machine Empire & Rita & Zedd, as his Gold Ranger Powers frequently abandoning him and threatening his life.' #'A Season To Remember Special' #'Zeo Serial' #*Non-canonical prequel to Zeo ''aired during the run of the third series of ''MMPR. #*'An elderly Tommy narrates to his grandchildren the story of how the Machine Empire once made Angel Grove, and the teens, intolerant of one anther’s religious beliefs at the festive season.' Special #'Zeo Serial' #*Non-canonical prequel to Zeo ''aired during the run of the third series of ''MMPR. Trivia *Good as Gold was the only time in the series where the entire ranger team grows giant to fight the main villain. *''Power Rangers: Zeo'' is the first series in Power Rangers that is part of the annual Ranger suit change to match the annual change of the Super Sentai series. *It is the first and currently only series where the Rangers dressed in a different color of civilian clothing from their ranger suits (in the first two episodes, they were still dressed in the clothes from the last episode of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, which were their MMPR colors), unless one counts Karone in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger, who wore black instead of pink. *It was the first season to not feature Billy Cranston in every single episode. It is also the last season to feature him. *This is the first series that ends with the Rangers' powers and arsenal are completely intact. Neither the Zords, nor the weapons, nor the base powers themselves, were destroyed. As it stands, Zeo is the only season so far to hold this distinction, as every other season features at least part of the arsenal destroyed, be it weapons or zords, or the team retiring at the season's conclusion. *This was the first series that featured a Yellow Ranger who had a skirt as part of her uniform, as it was a female in both the American version and its Sentai counterpart, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D., and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (Note: Even though the Yellow S.P.D Ranger did not feature a skirt on her uniform, her Sentai counterpart was indeed a female). *This was the first series to feature a Ranger team where half of the team was not born in North America (Note: Katherine Hillard (Pink Zeo Ranger) was born in Australia, Tanya Sloan (Yellow Zeo Ranger) was born in Africa, and Trey (the original Gold Zeo Ranger) was born on the planet Triforia. *It is the second season to have a Ranger (the Gold Ranger) receive his powers before his identity is revealed to the audience. The first is Tommy Oliver, the White MMPR Ranger. **It's the first season to have a Ranger (Gold) to keep his identity secret from the audience for more than a single episode (the White MMPR Ranger revealed his identity one episode after he first appeared). *It's the first season to feature a Ranger (Gold) whose identity is not known to Zordon. *It's the first season to have a person (Jason Lee Scott) who had formerly retired from the team come back full-time, as opposed to just a guest appearance. The second and only other time so far is in Dino Thunder, with Tommy Oliver. *This was the first series that assigned a Power Ranger a specific numeral designation, this would be repeated again in Turbo, In Space (by way of the Mega V space craft), Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force (by way of the Time Fliers), S.P.D., Operation Overdrive (by way of the DriveMax Zords) and finally RPM. *This was the first series to feature a child villain (Prince Sprocket), this would be repeated in Power Rangers S.P.D. with the introduction of Mora. *This was the first series to feature an appearance by at least one Ranger from the previous incarnations. This trend would continue all the way up to Power Rangers Ninja Storm, which stands as the only Power Ranger series not to have a crossover or special Ranger guest star to date, however, after Ninja Storm the tradition has continued. However, this did not happen in either Mystic Force or Jungle Fury. *This was the only series that featured a former Ranger receiving their own opening credit during another series (i.e. David Yost as "Billy" and Austin St. John as "Jason"). *This was the first of two Power Rangers series to use footage from the Sentai teamup movies for their teamup. This footage was used for Rangers of Two Worlds Part 1 and 2. *In one of Zeo's most major departures from Ohranger (Zeo's Sentai counterpart), Prince Sprocket and Prince Gasket were brothers, whereas in the Sentai Kaizer Buldont (Gasket) was in fact an older version of Prince Buldont (Sprocket) and Princess Multiwa (Archerina) is Empress Hysteria (Queen Machina's) niece and Prince Buldont/Kaiser Buldont's cousin. *Despite the fact that the Ohranger "King Brace" was released in America as the "Gold Ranger Zeonizer", it was never seen in Zeo. *For the first time, a Ranger (or more) had the chance to grow Zord-size to battle a giant monster (Ninjor in MMPR doesn't count since he wasn't a Ranger). During the final battle with King Mondo, Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, powered the Zeo Rangers so all of them could grow and fight them. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy when the Magna Defender grew, changing into Mega Defender to combine with Torozord, and it would repeat again in Power Rangers Mystic Force with the Rangers becoming their Zords. (This is if you don't count Tommy in MMPR, as he grew to to Zord size as the evil Green Ranger to fight against the Megazord before getting his Dragonzord.) *This is the last series to use the main morphing call, "It's Morphin' Time!" as its regular morphing call, though the phrase was used in In Space by Adam, in Wild Force by Jason and Tommy, and again by Adam in Operation Overdrive, though these were just guest appearances. *Some non-American airings of the first episodes used an alternate logo in the intro that simply read "Zeo Rangers" in the same style as "Power Rangers" and had the five shapes (single oblong, double oblong, triangle, square, five-pointed star) below it. *The shapes associated with the Rangers actually have a not-so-subtle relationship to their numerical designation. The single oblong is for Zeo Ranger 1, the double oblong is for Zeo Ranger 2, a three-sided polygon is for Zeo Ranger 3, and four sided polygon is for Zeo Ranger 4, a five-pointed star is for Zeo Ranger 5, and even the Gold ranger's visor had six branches (Though this is for the japanese Kanji 王 ("Oh") for king, rather than for having a specific shape). Whether the Ohranger were designed with this in mind or if this is just coincidence is unknown. *In "A Season To Remember" it's revealed that Tommy and Kat will marry and have two grandchildren, one of whom may be a Power Ranger and wears a Zordon-era communicator. The canonicty of these events has been debated since Zordon's destruction in the finale of In Space. *It is the first season to have a morphing device that was not referred to as a "morpher" in the show (the Zeo Morphers were called Zeonizers) followed by Operation Overdrive (the Overdrive-Trackers) and Samurai (the Samuraizer) *It is the only season to have a title with a word that is entirely made up; that word is Zeo (other titles have had acronyms, such as SPD, or shortened words, such as Dino in Dino Thunder). *This is the first (and so far only) series to have the main group of Rangers using two different morphing calls (In their first morph instead of saying "It's Morphin Time" they called out "Power Rangers ZEO"). *This is the first season where the songs from the MMPR series (when the Rangers would usually fight putties or monsters) were instrumental, this would continue on Turbo as well. *Episode 45: Another Song And Dance hits the 200th Episode Mark. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Zeo Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season